


In Which Two Idiots Fall in Love and Grandpa Probably Dies

by Alwaysradpirate



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Babies, Bisexual Otabek, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, M/M, Otabek And Yuri are morons, otabek is awesome, yuri is in denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysradpirate/pseuds/Alwaysradpirate
Summary: Yuri goes through the five stages of death after hearing his grandpa's cancer has become terminal.





	1. Denial is Not Just a River in Egypt

_**Yuri Plisetsky** _

You could always count on Viktor Nikiforov to be over the top.  The baptism of his and Yuuri’s twins was no exception.  St. Isaac’s Cathedral was a grand affair on its own.  Now it was practically nauseating decked out in blue and pink flowers for the twins.  Of course it was kind of cool that they chose him as godfather to the little girl, even though Yuri Plisetsky would never admit it aloud.  He was tired today, but he was going to try not to let it show.  He was nineteen now.  He needed to act his age.  However, this had been a long week and his energy was spent. 

The week started with _Worlds_.  He had come in second behind Yuuri but ahead of Otabek.  This annoyed him to some extent.  However, he was also somewhat alright with it.  He knew he still had plenty of time.  Then the announcements were made.  Yuuri was finally joining his husband in retirement.  Viktor’s grand return to the ice lasted only another year.  He really was getting just a bit old and truly his heart wasn’t in it anymore.  Then when they decided to have the twins they also decided to move back to Japan a few months ago.  Apparently, Yuuri now wanted to spend more time at home with the children; hence the retirement.  His longtime coach, Yakov, was retiring as well; though old age was his primary justification.  Mila was going to inherit his business.  _Stupid Viktor could have probably taken over if he hadn’t decided on living in Japan, but Mila was going to do well_ , he thought.  After the announcements, he and every other member of the international skating community travelled back to Russia for this antiquated religious ritual.  _I don’t get it.  It’s not like either of them is very religious. Hell Yuuri isn’t even orthodox.  Whatever_ , he thought.

His soon to be goddaughter squirmed and sighed in his arms pulling his attention from his internal musings.  Despite himself, he smiled at the little creature.  _You’re quite the miracle, little one.  Your parents must have spent fortune to bring you into this world.  That male egg technology is still so new.  It is pretty cool though.  You get to be biologically related to two of the world’s best male skaters.  Beware your Papa Viktor will try to dress you in labels even now_ , he thought.  As he looked down at the little girl, he couldn’t argue with results.  Little Esfir Ren and Ichiro Vladmir were wonderful.  Ichiro, who was being held by Phichit, looked like a good mix of them both.  Esfir bore a striking resemblance to Viktor, but with super chubby cheeks and a shock of black hair.  The babe in question looked at Yuri and smiled.  He smiled back at his goddaughter to be. 

……

The party afterward was a grand affair for two people who wouldn’t remember it.  Champagne, music, and dancing (thankfully no stripper poles) at a party for children; it was ridiculous.  Yuri was able to sit next to his best friend, Beka, but barely got to talk to him the whole time.  He was constantly pulled in different directions being congratulated on his silver medal and new role as godfather. He was also frequently asked where he was planning to train now that Yaakov was retiring, as if he already knew.  _I can’t keep this up.  Would it be inappropriate if I screamed, “I don’t fucking know where I’m going to train now.  Also, fuck off because I really need to be reminded that I came in behind Yuuri?”  I used to be a prodigy. I’m getting worse at the only thing I was ever good at… It’s so late.  Beka and I were supposed to watch movies tonight.  I miss grandpa.  I want to leave_ , he thought.  He looked over at his friend who was currently holding his goddaughter.  Beka’s usual disposition was one of cool stoicism; but right now he was positively gushing over Esfir.  It was a face he made only for children, cute animals, and occasionally Yuri.  He smiled at Yuri when he was caught looking.  _My goddaughter is adorable.  Beka is hot.  They look like a TV family and it’s cute.  Not staring for any other reason_ , he thought; ignoring the blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“Hey, Beka, would you like to vacation in Russia for about a week?  You don’t have anything important for a while now that the season’s over, right” Yuri asked rather bluntly. 

“I don’t have anything until next month.  However, I don’t want to put you out.  Your apartment is very small for two people to share.  It’s not like when you were at Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment.  I don’t know if I can get…,” Beka said not appearing bothered by Yuri’s blunt and random inquiry.

“Actually, we wouldn’t be going to my apartment.  We’d be going to Moscow to visit my grandpa.  He wants to celebrate my birthday and I haven’t been able to visit him in a while.  I was thinking of leaving as soon as possible tonight.  Plus, I know he’s been looking forward to meeting you since my birthday last year,” Yuri interrupted.  _Please say yes.  I know this is the world’s lamest excuse.  I just can’t say that I’ve missed you.  Can’t you see it’d mean everything to me to have your and grandpa’s undivided attention for a little while_ , he thought.

“Your birthday is in March not April, and didn’t you tell me Russians were particular about when birthdays were celebrated,” was Beka’s glib response.

 “Usually, that is true. However, over the past few years there hasn’t been a time where I have been able to see him on the actual day.  Grandpa figured it’d be best to adopt the western attitude on it.  We celebrate when I can make it to Moscow.  So, do you want to go or not? I have to get tickets for the train.  I don’t think we could book a flight with so little notice,” Yuri said impatiently. _Good grief, Beka, you’re an idiot!  I’m inviting you home to meet my family and you’re talking about semantics of birthday celebrations. Of course, it probably wouldn’t worry him to meet a friend’s family_ , he thought annoyed.

“Yeah, that sounds fun.  It’d be nice to finally meet him, Yura.  Four years is a long time to know a person without knowing their family.  I was equally disappointed I didn’t get to meet him last year,” Beka said with a small grin.  Yuri felt another blush coming on; it happened sometimes when Beka called him Yura. _Get it together.  He’s your FRIEND for crying out loud.  Nicknames amongst friends are totally normal.  He’s right it’s totally normal for good friends to know each other’s family_ , he thought as he busied himself with ticket purchases.  

……

Their train to Moscow departed at midnight.  The train would take less time than driving, but more than flying.  However, Yuri knew if Otabek preferred not to fly if he could.  Luckily they were both still packed from _Worlds_ so that didn’t eat into their time between the party and departure.  In an ideal world, it would take the train approximately four hours to reach Moscow.  Poor weather could stop the train.  Yuri’s weather app was predicting storms for the night; it wouldn’t be a four hour trip.  However, even if the trip time was doubled it was still better than driving; by road, it was a 12 hour trip on a good day.  Yuri and Beka headed to their cabin.  By the time Yuri had ordered their tickets, the only seating left was the premium cabin.  Usually, he’d be annoyed at the extra expense, but today he almost didn’t mind.  The cabin came with a sofa, television, wifi, and a small bathroom.  He wouldn’t have to look at anyone other than Beka until they arrived in Moscow.  When they reached their cabin, they both took a seat on the small sofa.  The cabin’s TV was placed in front of them.

“You look tired.  Are you sure you still want to watch movies tonight,” Beka asked.

“I’m not that tired,” Yuri lied combatively, “Not only do I want watch movies; I bet you fall asleep before I do.”  _Exhaustion will not conquer me! I am not that weak_.

“Ok little soldier, have it your way,” Beka responded clearly too tired to argue.

“Who are you calling little?  You know we’re practically the same height now,” Yuri said in the most combative voice he could muster.  _This man is going to be the death of me.  Stopping my heart with cute and sentimental pet names… Does he not notice the effect it has on me?  Would you be a friend and help me be your friend? Stop doing these things to my heart_ , he thought.

“Forgive me.  Have it your way, medium height soldier.  Avengers sound ok?  There’s not much of a selection available with their provided wifi,” Beka said not being drawn into a stupid fight.  Apparently, the wifi was a bit restricted by the train company.

“Didn’t we watch that one together like a year ago,” Yuri asked. 

“Yep,” Beka responded.

“Well, I don’t mind a repeat performance, if you don’t,” Yuri said the combative tone of his voice replaced with audible exhaustion.  _I’m acting like an idiot.  Why is he even friends with me?  I still lash out so much. Maybe I’m frozen... No advancement in skating.  No advancement as a person.  Why aren’t I growing? At least I don’t kick people anymore.  Beka had been right about that.  I had needed to stop doing that._

Beka began the movie.  They chatted a bit at first, but the action sequences became more interesting and they quieted.  However, Yuri couldn’t quite concentrate.  _What am I going to do now?  Viktor and Yuuri offered to train me in Japan.  I don’t know.  They treat me like family and I’ve lived with them in St. Petersburg, but they’re pretty nauseating.  I could probably stay with Mila.  She’s going to be an excellent coach and she’s like a sister to me.  I wouldn’t have to leave Russia.  Japan is so far from grandpa and Beka. Why are you even thinking of Beka?  He’s four hours away as is and what difference would skyping your friend from a different country make? Although, now that I think of it; Beka has trained all over the place.  Most of the others have trained in different countries.  I’ve never trained outside of Russia.  Just another way I’m stunted. If not Russia or Japan, where?  Canada might be… JJ is there…forget it…_ _I can’t think straight…Crap, I’m about to pass out_ , he thought.  His eyelids felt very heavy.  Lost in his thoughts, Yuri’s exhaustion bested him and he fell deeply into sleep.

He woke gradually.  It started with the realization that he felt wonderful.  He was comfortable and warm.  He’d expect to have a crick in his neck and be freezing since he was sleeping on a small sofa in the cool train car.  The next thing he noticed was this something smelled wonderful.  He couldn’t quite identify what that was.  There was a smell like soap or cologne, but it was something else that was making him feel happy.  This was a different scent; equal parts indescribably and undeniably wonderful.  He snuggled in and breathed in deeply several times almost returning to sleep before realization hit, _Beka_.  They were practically spooning on this tiny sofa.  _FUUUUCK! Fuck! Fuck-ity! Fuck! I just snuggled into my super-hot best friend that I crush on every other day.  Don’t panic! He probably didn’t even notice because he’s still sleeping.  How did we even end up like this?  Pretty sure we were both sitting upright during the movie.  How’d I end up tangled up in him?!  It doesn’t matter you can save this.  He’s still sleeping.  Just gently untangle yourself.  All will be well_ , he thought.  He moved silent and gentle, like a cat. Just when he thought he’d been successful, Beka’s eyes opened.

“Yura, you look flushed.  Did you get sick in the night,” Beka asked sleepily a look of utter contentment upon his face. 

“I’m fine, stupid.  What the hell time is it,” Yuri replied in his patented anger-deflection response.  His mind began giving him the same speech it’d given him for the last few years anytime he felt too much for his friend.    _I can’t like him like that. I know how I look at men; I know how I look at him, but that doesn’t mean that’s how he’s looking at me.  I mean he’s dated girls since we’ve been friends.  I know he says he’s bi, but I’ve never seen him with another guy. He seems too normal.   Normal?  You don’t think Viktor and Yuuri are abnormal, but somehow you think of yourself as a freak show for being the same as them?  What kind of logic is that?  Alright, self! You’re right, I’m just as normal as those two.  Still, it doesn’t matter.  It’s not like Beka did it because he loves me.  Beka is the kind of person who’d let a stranger sleep on him.  He’s truly kind deep down.  Don’t get your hopes up.  It’d be a lot for both of us.  Hell, his family would probably disown him.  I don’t want to cause him trouble.  Plus, friendship is enough itself_ , Yuri thought to himself.  Every time he used this speech it felt less effective.  He was using it a lot lately.

“I don’t know what time it is.  I only just woke up.  Shortly after you passed out on me, they made an announcement that we’d be quite delayed.  There was a very bad storm and they had to stop.  That was around two, you grump.  I passed out soon after.  Have I done something wrong,” Beka said in an annoyed tone with an odd look on his face.  _I shouldn’t have called him an idiot over nothing.  I was rude to the poor man before he even had a chance to wake up. I am the king of idiots.  I freaked because sleeping next to him felt way too nice.  It’s not his fault I’m confused about my feelings for him.  I lashed out again, fuck why do I keep doing that?  I could have sworn I was getting better.  I should apologize_ , he thought; however, no words came _._   Beka looked at him for a moment with an odd look that suggested he was waiting for an apology.  When it didn’t come, he stood up and went into the bathroom.  Yuri looked at his phone; it was almost nine on the dot. 

“Hey, we should be there in about an hour. Do you want my grandpa to pick us up or do you want to reserve a rental,” Yuri called to Beka in the bathroom in a cautious/apologetic voice.  _Please don’t be angry at me.  I should’ve just thanked him for letting me sleep.  I should’ve apologized_ , he thought

“Rent a bike or a decent car. Your grandfather is old and shouldn’t have to worry about getting two adults around Moscow,” Beka called back.  _My grandfather isn’t that old.  At least he doesn’t sound angry_ , Yuri thought to himself.  However, he agreed mostly with what Beka said so he didn’t argue it.  He looked down at his phone and started to arrange for transport.

 

**_Otabek Altin_ **

He had to admit that Yura knew his tastes well.  The car he’d rented was a sleek little sports car. It was black with tan leather interior.  He knew he’d love driving it.  He rarely let Yura drive.  It was safer for them both.  Yuri Plisetsky was one hell of a skater, but his driving was the stuff of nightmares.  Though he’d improved, there was still too much anger combined with heavy machinery for comfort. 

The trip didn’t take that long.  Whether that was because he encountered about half of the expected traffic or because Yura had excitedly prattled about his home the whole way, he didn’t know.  From what he could tell, Yuri’s home was actually on the outskirts of the city.  As the GPS warned him of his impending arrival, Otabek began to get nervous.  _God I hope Mr. Plisetsky likes me.  He is the one person Yura loves most in the world.  If he doesn’t care for me Yura will probably never speak to me again.  I can’t give up hope that one day he’ll love me as much as I love him.  He doesn’t see me romantically and probably never will.  He positively ran from me this morning.  I’m doomed, but I have to try_ , he thought as he turned onto the last street. He glanced at Yura who was practically buzzing with joy.  _I wish you always looked like that_. 

“It’s that one up ahead, Beka.  Grandpa has come out to greet us,” Yura positively gushed.  Otabek slowed the car down and before he could even put in in park Yura had exited.  He watched Yura run full speed to the old man and hurl his arms around him.  Otabek decided to try and give him a moment with his grandfather and popped open the trunk and was starting to grab the luggage when Yura shouted at him, “Beka, come meet my grandpa!”

Beka felt his heart plummet into his stomach.  He approached the old man.  Yura’s grandfather was once a tall-ish man, but some combination of injury and age had him stooped to about the same height as his grandson.  He had an appraising look on his withered face.  His eyes were much like Yura’s.  They were the eyes of a fighter.  They showed a spirit that was tough as nails.

“Hello, I’m Mr. Plisetsky… wait….  Mr. Plisetsky, I’m Beka…Otabek… Otabek Altin.  I am Yura…erm… Yuri’s friend,” he managed to choke out as an introduction.  _Shit, shit, shit, shit, did I really almost say Yura?  What the hell is wrong with me?  I don’t even know my own fucking name!  Ahhh_ , Otabek screamed internally.  He could hear Yura snicker. 

“I’m Nikolai Plisetsky, you may call me Nikolai.  My Yurochka has told me quite a bit about you.  I’m sorry we haven’t gotten around to meeting sooner, Otabek.  Although, friend seems a humble title for a world renowned skater, such as you,” Nikolai said in a strange tone.  Otabek suddenly realized that he had forgotten how to make conversation.  His response was to raise his hand in auto-pilot to be shaken by Nikolai and say:

“You’re Yuri’s grandpa.  Yuri is my friend.  I’ve met you now, and we should be friends too.” _Fuuuuuuuuck!  I have words I could use.  He thinks I’m an idiot. I’m acting like an idiot.  I’m an idiot.  If ever a hole were to spontaneously open and swallow me, now would be the perfect time_.  He didn’t get that lucky.

“Beka is a little shy, grandpa,” Yura said chuckling. 

“Hm… Have no fear young man.  I haven’t done anything worthy of fear in a while,” Nikolai said in a slightly menacing voice as he shakes Otabek’s hand.  _He knows.  He wants to kill me.  This is going to be a long week fucking week_ , he thought to himself. 

In some ways he’d been right.  For as warm as he was to Yura, Nikolai seemed to take great pleasure in giving him cold glares and the third degree.  Otabek was happy for the moments of escape with Yura into the more interesting parts of the city.  That Monday of their arrival was spent at home.  Nikolai made his famous pirozkhi for dinner.  They celebrated Yura’s 19th birthday with cake and some vodka.  Yura received a pair of fancy cat ear headphones from his grandpa.  He immediately used them instead of his usual earbuds.  Then the three of them played cards until late.  Otabek was surprised at how poorly he did. Most people seemed to have trouble reading him and in cards this worked to his advantage.  Both Plisetsky men seemed to be able to read him like a book. 

The next day, Otabek had Yura take him sightseeing.  He’d been to Moscow several times before, but never really had the opportunity to tour as thoroughly as he’d of liked.  The car came in handy.  His favorite thing was seeing Spasskaya Tower at night.  It was his favorite place in Moscow.  Yura bought them warm drinks and they sipped them as they walked. Otabek bought them a pastry to share.  He allowed himself some small fantasy involving Yura there as his boyfriend, hand holding, and some long languid kisses. 

The next day Yura woke him up early for more sightseeing.  This time they went to Yura’s favorite spots to eat, shop, and just sort of hang around in his neighborhood.  In one of his favorite shops, Yura couldn’t help but buy two baby outfits with kitten ear caps for his goddaughter and her brother. Otabek contributed two stuffed toy Siberian tigers.  This was Otabek’s favorite day.  Yura smiled pretty much the whole time.

On Thursday, Yura had to run some errands for his grandfather.  He took off after breakfast leaving his grandfather and Otabek sitting at the breakfast table.  Nikolai was glaring at him again from across the table.  Suddenly he sighed, got up, and went into the kitchen.  He returned a moment later with a bottle of vodka and two glasses.  He set one glass in front of Otabek and one in front of himself and poured the alcohol into both.  He took his seat and a gulp of the liquid then said, “So, Otabek Altin, man who is in love with my Yura, let’s talk to each other like men, huh?”

Otabek felt his stomach drop and his throat dry up.  _Shit he knows!  I should say something! Fuck no voice!_ Before he could find the ability to speak Nikolai continued, “Don’t deny it.  It’s written all over that stone carving you call a face.  How long have you two been dating?”

“We’re not.  We’re just friends,” Otabek said unable to keep all the hurt out of his voice, “Yura doesn’t think of me like…”  Otabek was suddenly very thankful for the alcohol.  He took a small drink from his glass. 

“Bullshit,” Nikolai said in an annoyed tone, “My grandson may not know how to express it.  He is much like my wife was in that respect. But, anyone can see he’s been changed by love.  I hardly recognize him somedays.  He’s much calmer now.  Maybe it was only friendship at first, but now there’s love.”  There was an edge to his voice that made Otabek uncomfortable.  Otabek felt like he’d been found out.  _Maybe that’s why he doesn’t seem to like me very much.  Maybe he thinks I’m corrupting Yura._ _Being_ _in love with a man is frightening in this area of the world.  We’d be looked down on if not outright ostracized or considered illegal/immoral.  He probably doesn’t want his grandson mixed up with me.  Hell, my own family probably couldn’t handle it. I shouldn’t expect him or his family to accept me_ , he thought.  Nikolai looked like he was expecting a response.  Otabek was still having trouble finding his voice.  So, he busied himself with another mouthful of vodka. 

Nicolai sighed, drank from his own glass, and then said, “Don’t worry.  I’m not upset that my grandson has fallen in love with a man.  Yura’s parents left him with me after he told them he liked ballet more than hockey and wanted to marry this little boy he was friends with.  They panicked over it, such innocent thoughts.  So, they left him here originally for the summer.  When they visited in on the weekends, they seemed unimpressed with him.  I think his parents believed I would change him somehow.  I just couldn’t.  That’s not how it works.  Besides, I never wanted him to change.  I loved him too much just as he was.  Did he ever tell you that? From the way you look probably not.  I’m actually not sure how much he’s chosen to remember about the whole thing.  He was so young.  In any event, he doesn’t really talk about his parents to anyone.  He usually just lets people assume he moved in with me after the accident that killed them.    

I was happy when he started training with Viktor Nikiforov at Yakov’s place.  He needed to a mentor that was like him.  It was difficult to be separated; but for the first time Yura had a man he could look up to like a father.  I could never quite fulfill that role to him; I was too indulgent.  Yura hates to admit it, but Nikiforov is much like a father to…”

“Do you think so?  I always thought he was in love with him or something.  He talks about him all the time.  He seems very jealous of Yuuri too,” Otabek found blurted out.  _Shit I just said what I’ve been worrying about for three years.  He’s going to think I’m pathetic!  Hooray for vodka_ , he thought then took another sip.

“I see you found your courage to speak,” Nikolai chuckled.  He sipped his drink then started again, “Maybe he did a little, but I don’t think so. If anything, he may have harbored some feelings for Japanese Yuuri himself.  I’m pretty sure he had a poster of him for a while.  However, I think it was hero worship with Nikiforov.  My son used to want to be a mechanic because I was one; I think Yura felt much the same towards Nikiforov.  In his own way, Yura was very happy for him when he found Yuuri; even if their happiness came at the expense of his own feelings.  He just doesn’t deal with change well.  Unfortunately for him, Yuuri just happened to be the one that inspired changes and so bore the brunt of Yura’s wrath.  I’m glad he’s growing out of that.  I hope that he goes to Japan and trains with them.”  This had been a topic of conversation all week.  Nikolai had voiced his support for Japan from the start.  Yuri was still reluctant to go so far from home.  For his part, Otabek had mixed feelings.  He knew firsthand how much training with different coaches was helpful to a skater.  However, it was Japan and he already felt too far from Yura most days. 

“Why do you want him to go to Japan?  He could go anywhere.  He’ll probably get many more offers,” Otabek asked.  It was true.  Everyone would be fighting for Yura if they knew he was looking for another coach.  He was that good. If it was experience outside of Russia he wanted he could go anywhere.  Canada was excellent.  Detroit in the U.S. was very good as well.  China was up there too.  Nikolai pushing, even slightly for Japan, didn’t precisely make sense to him.  Viktor was still sort of green at coaching. _Plus, he could train in Almaty with me_ , he thought a bit selfishly.

It was Nikolai’s turn to take a real swig of courage from his glass.  After he swallowed, he said, “I want him to go to Japan because I need to know that Yura will have family when I’m gone.  I want him to be with people who love him. I want him to be with people who will see him as their own.  Nikiforov and his husband have treated him like one of their own for years.  Like I said before, he doesn’t handle change well” Nikolai stopped for another sip.  This time he drained his glass.  Otabek could see him holding back his emotions.

“You’re… you’re…you’re,” Otabek couldn’t say it.  _Don’t tell me you’re dying!  You can’t be dying!  Maybe he’s just moving or something?  That’s what gone could mean.   You just can’t do this to him!  He needs you so much! You make him so happy! Please, I’ll give anything for another explanation_ , he screamed internally.  He felt a lump developing in his throat.

“I’m dying,” Nikolai said without hesitation, “Yura doesn’t seem to understand that.  I’ve been sick for a while now.  The cancer just finally got the upper hand.  My most recent check-up shows that the cancer has spread to my lungs and lymph nodes. I’m going to die from this.  I don’t want to spend what little time I have left attached to medical tubes ingesting poison.  I am at peace with this.  I’m an old man and have lived a long fulfilling life.  Yura is my only concern now.  He won’t want to believe this, so he’ll trust in hope.  But, he can’t deny it forever and when he accepts it he’ll need family,” Otabek felt two tears escaping his eyes.  _Yura…Stop crying, idiot!  I can’t help him if I can’t get ahold of myself.  Vodka_ , he thought.  He picked up his own glass and drained it.  The alcohol did nothing to relieve the pain.

“I never thought I’d live to see the day a statue cried.  Then again, love has done stranger things,” Nikolai said reaching across the table to pat Otabek’s face, “I am counting on you too.  Yura will need you more than ever in the next few months.  You seem like a good sort, despite that mean look usually on your face.  You hold your tongue mostly, but when you speak you’re honest.  You remind me of myself when I was younger in that respect.  You love Yura enough to put up with him being a pain in the ass.  You seem to have a good grasp on how to ride out his moods.  Please continue to be like this, and don’t take advantage of the situation.  Yura will come to you when he’s ready.”  Though the last part was meant to be somewhat humorous, Otabek recognized the sincerity in both the threat and the plea.

“Hmm,” was the only response he could force from himself. 

“Well, we probably have another hour or so before Yura returns.  I hear you enjoy muscle cars and motorbikes.  Do a dying old man a favor and come help me in my garage.  I have a motorcycle that needs tuning up.  Yura has never shown any interest in learning how to take care of cars and motorcycles.  It would give me joy to teach some things to someone. Do you want another drink?”

“No thanks.  I would like to see your garage, though,” Otabek said. _You should ask him about pursuing Yura… I can’t…I can’t ask him.  I’m terrified.  Just do it_ , he thought gathering his courage “Nikolai, may I have your permission to date and hopefully marry Yura in the future?”               

“I believe I just gave it to you.  Be warned, however, if you harm my grandson I will ensure you regret it.  Remember, I’m dying and have nothing to lose.  Now that the threatening is out of the way, come on, my motorcycle won’t tune itself.  It’s probably a good thing we don’t drink too much anyways; Yura would kill us if we were shit faced when he gets home.”

Yura had come home that afternoon all smiles.  He decided to make dinner for everyone.  When they were in the garage, Nikolai had made him promise not to say anything to Yura.  Nikolai would do it that evening after supper.    Otabek was worried that something in his expression would give it away.  Yura seemed to notice something was up. 

“Are you feeling alright, Beka?  You look pale,” Yura asked as they unloaded the groceries. 

“I’m fine,” Otabek lied, he hated lying to him. It felt wrong.  “I’m just thinking about our train ride tomorrow night.”  Yura did not look entirely convinced.

It turned out to be a surprisingly pleasant meal.  Yura was a decent cook.  His homemade pierogi were actually pretty good.  After the meal, Otabek cleared the table and helped Yura with the dishes.  When they were done, Yura brought out some pastries he bought at his favorite bakery.  Around the time Otabek finished his dessert; Nikolai turned to him and said:

“Otabek, I don’t mean to be rude, but could you give me a moment alone with my grandson?”

“Yeah, I should go pack anyway,” he said.

“What’s going on grandpa,” Yura asked suspiciously.  Otabek hoped he didn’t look too guilty as he exited the room. 

Otabek raced up to the room he was staying in.  He really did pack his things up.  As he was finishing, he heard Yura shouting, “We’re going to the doctor’s tomorrow!  I’ll get any treatment you need and you’ll be fine!  I have enough money now!  Stop talking like this is the end!  It’ll be alright!  I’m going to bed now and I don’t want to talk about this anymore!” 

Otabek heard Yura storm up the stairs.  He was surprised when his own door opened and slammed shut instead of the room across the hall.

“I don’t like to be lied to, Beka!  Just thinking of the train tomorrow, my ass!  You should’ve told me,” Yuri shouted after the door slammed.  _Should’ve known he’d react this way. Please don’t hate me_ , he thought. 

“I’m sorry,” Otabek apologized immediately, “Your grandfather asked to tell you himself.  I wanted to give him that opportunity.  He only told me after you left this morning.  If he hadn’t said anything I would’ve told you.”

“You know if this happened three years ago I’d have kicked you for a stunt like this,” Yuri said still somewhat annoyed, “It doesn’t matter that much, though.  Grandpa will be fine.  He gets like this every time he gets bad news from the doctor.  He hasn’t died yet.”  Otabek didn’t know how to respond. _Yuri you’re not stupid.  How can you deny what’s happening?  How can you think he’s immortal? One day he will_ , he thought. “Any way, I think I’ll go to Japan and train with Viktor.  Grandpa thinks it’s a good idea and has promised to visit the hot spring.  Plus, they have some excellent doctors in Japan he’s promised me he’ll see while he’s there.”

“Well, I’m glad you’ve made your decision,” Otabek said unsure it was how he truly felt, “I really am sorry about not talking to you earlier. I just wanted to keep your grandfather’s first confidence”

“I suppose I understand.  I’m glad you two got along so well this week. He must like you quite a bit to tell you a secret.  He doesn’t usually like people.  I don’t know how I feel about Japan, though.  It feels too sudden.  I’ll have to be there in a few weeks.  At least grandpa will visit.  Hot springs can work wonders on sick people,” he said anger being replaced with optimism. _What should I do?  I don’t want him to be unhappy, but this feels like he’s not facing this.  Does he somehow think a hot bath will cure Nikolai?! I don’t know what I should do.  How can I be here for him?  Maybe for now nothing is best_ , Otabek thought.

“Are you sure you’re alright?  You can talk to me if you want,” Otabek offered.  _Or you could just ignore your own advice and try to get him to talk.  That’s a good plan too. No way is this going to backfire, idiot._

“Oh for fucks sake, everything is fine!  Grandpa is just being melodramatic!  Besides, even if there was something wrong I could handle it on my own!  I’m not some weak coward, Beka!  Don’t patronize me,” Yura shouted at him the anger back.  Otabek waited a few silent moments before calmly responding to this outburst:

“I have never in our entire friendship thought you were weak, cowardly, or in any way inept, Yuri Plisetsky.  You have a soldier’s spirit that I admire.  I wanted to know you because you radiate strength.  I only offered what any friend would have at a time like this.  You may not be worried, but I am.  I haven’t been here to watch your grandfather rally in the past.  I’m worried about him and that makes me worried about you.  Just because you can handle it on your own doesn’t mean you must or should.  What are friends for if not to share your burdens?”  Yura looked embarrassed, ashamed, and maybe just for a moment worried while he listened to this. 

“I hate it when you do that, Beka,” Yura said accusingly.

“Do what,” Otabek asked honestly confused.

“Speak calmly when I wish you’d just argue with me.  You do it all the time,” Yura said a little petulantly.  In spite of himself, Otabek snickered a little.  _How does he do that?  Annoy me and amuse me at the same time...I love you.  Do you love me like your grandfather seems to think, Yura?_

“My grandmother always said I should avoid arguments with fools,” Otabek said crossing to where Yura stood.  He put his arms around Yura.  He felt two arms find their way around him.  For a moment they just stayed that way. 

“Hey, Beka, did you just call me a fool,” Yura asked him mid hug.

 “Yeah, I did.  However, who is the bigger fool: the fool or the fool’s friend,” he asked chuckling a bit, “I’m sorry.  I should’ve asked if you wanted a hug.  I’ve become really fond of your grandpa.  I’m worried.  Hugs from friends are comforting, so…”  _Shit, I just said what I was thinking! Why am I the king of idiots this week?_

“Ugh… I’m your friend.  You don’t need to ask for permission every time you want to hug me.  As for grandpa, don’t worry it’ll be fine.  I have to go pack, now.  We won’t have time tomorrow.  I’m going to schedule an appointment with grandpa’s doctor,” with that said Yura disengaged from Beka.  Turned and walked out the door into his room.    

They spent their last day in Moscow with Nikolai at the hospital.  Yura had scheduled an appointment with every doctor his grandfather ever saw.  He wanted to hear everything from them.  The doctors said more or less the same thing as Nikolai, but all Yura seemed to hear was the part about experimental treatments. They had dinner at Nikolai’s favorite restaurant, but Yura’s insistence about treatments weighed on the meal.  Otabek and Yura said their goodbyes to Nikolai after dropping him at home.  Otabek was surprised when he received as big a hug as Yura’s from the old man. 

“Take care of each other,” Nikolai said to the both of them.

“Grandpa, we’ll be fine.  We’re two grown men for crying out loud.  Now remember what the doctor’s said about your diet and medication schedule,” Yura demanded.

“Medication schedule,” Nikolai responded as if he’d never heard such a thing.

“Oh for pity’s sake, it’s like you find your health a funny joke.  Good thing I took notes on my phone.  I’ll print them out for you and hang them on the fridge.  I’ll be right back, Beka,” Yura said before running into the house.

“I really shouldn’t tease him like that,” Nikolai said chuckling.  Otabek started to laugh too.  Grandpa’s intensity was scary, but his humor was spot on. “Remember, Otabek Altin, you promised to be there for him.”

“I wouldn’t forget something like that.  When you love people it’s what you do, right” Otabek said while blushing at his own honesty.

“Yes, you’re right.  Please see Yura safely back to St. Petersburg, and be safe travelling back to Almaty,” Nikolai said as he pulled him in for another quick hug. _I’m not as optimistic as Yura, but please be ok._  

Yura came out running out of the house.  He ran directly to his grandfather.  He threw his arms around him for one last hug.  Otabek couldn’t be sure, but he thought he saw tears in both of their eyes.  The drive back to the station was nearly silent.  Yura looked out the window the whole time barely speaking.

They were in the business class seats this time.  The seats were good, but far less private than the cabin.  They were quiet most of the way.  Otabek didn’t mind.  He was fine with this kind of silence.  Yura was just thinking about things.  This was why you brought books on trains.  He opened some contrived novel about a spy in WWII.  About two hours from their departure from Moscow, Otabek felt something sharp and hard bump into his shoulder.  He looked away from his book and saw Yura wearing the cat ear headphones staring off into space.  _Don’t move.  If I do, he’ll pull away.  He needs to think.  His whole world is changing.  Just pretend like he’s not there.  Just be here and let him stay_ , he thought.  So, he just went back to reading his novel.  A few minutes later when he looked down, Yura had fallen asleep on him on the train again. 

**_Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov_ **

_I may have bitten off more than I can chew_ , Viktor Nikiforov thought as he watched Yuri Plisetsky and Kenjirou Minami glare at each other.  It had been three weeks since Yurio got to Hasetsu.  Yurio had been impossible that whole time.  He was always lashing out at Yuuri and his rink mate.  He acted like a prima donna in practice and at the ballet studio.  Kenji was struggling with technique and was getting frustrated.  He was still annoying around Yuuri.  Also, he lacked direction on what he wanted out of this season.

_I want to be sympathetic, but Yurio hasn’t acted this badly in years.  I know denial and anger are his two big coping mechanisms, but I might kill him if he keeps this up. I promised Nikolai I would be patient.  I am already failing.  Yakov favored him too much the last few years.  He’s forgotten how to share a coach. He is demanding all my attention; acting out against Yuuri in the studio; and flaunting his abilities with the intention of goading Kenji.  Kenjirou “Call me Kenji” Minami hasn’t been much better.  The desperate need for attention from Yuuri; meltdowns over technique failures; and inability to ignore Yurio’s baiting are making me nuts.  I can’t kill my athletes.  It would be bad for business.  They’re bigger babies than Ichiro and Esfir._

“Ok, I have had enough,” Viktor said his annoyance reaching critical mass, “I’m separating you two for the foreseeable future.  Kenji, your skating needs more work than Yurio’s.  So, you will train with me in the rink.  Yurio, your skating is fine but your attitude needs adjusting.  You will train with Yuuri in the studio until I feel you are ready to come back to the ice.  It would do you both good to remember that you’re professional figure skaters and not little children.  I expect more from you both.”

“I’m sorry, coach.  I’ll do better,” Minami said looking like Viktor had taken the heart out of him. _I didn’t mean to make him feel bad about himself. He has a lot of talent.  He just needs polishing.  I don’t like the look on Yurio’s face.  If he kicks someone I don’t know if I could restrain myself today._

“What the actual fuck, Viktor” Yurio shouted, “I came here from Russia.  I could’ve gone anywhere and you’re treating me like I’m just another one of your students.  I am the Ice Tiger of Russia.  I shouldn’t even be sharing a rink with this guy.  He’s so sloppy…”

“Yuri Plisetsky, you will listen to me!  I am your coach,” Viktor said in his scary voice, “You are not in Russia anymore.  You are not a child prodigy anymore.  You are now an adult.  You might be a very talented adult, but you are an adult nonetheless.  From here until forever, you’re just like everyone else.  Furthermore, I don’t know where you get your superior attitude from.  Your best skating performance happened over three years ago.  You’ve been unable to develop ever since.  That’s why you’re here, right?  To develop as a skater?  How can you do that if you refuse to take instruction?  Do you think that your sick grandpa would be proud to hear what you’ve been saying?  I had thought you had at least matured personally.  Perhaps I was wrong about that.”

“Fuck you, old man,” Yurio shouted as he ran off. 

“Please excuse me a moment.  Yurio is going through a bit of a rough time” he said to Minami.

_At least he didn’t kick anyone.  I hope I wasn’t too hard on him at the end_ , he thought as followed Yurio to the locker rooms.

“Why are you following me, geezer,” Yurio shouted.

“Because I’m worried about you.  We all are.  We’re trying to be patient with you. We know you’re under a lot of stress with your grandpa right now.  I can’t imagine how hard it must be to not be able to do anything as someone you love dies.  This isn’t a punishment, you know.  At least, it isn’t only a punishment.  Come back out to practice and I’ll explain,” Viktor stopped suddenly.   Yurio’s face was streaming with tears.  Viktor did the only thing he could.  He wrapped his arms around Yurio and hugged him.

“I know how much he means to you.  I’m so sorry, Yura.  I’m very worried about you.  You’re my family too, just like my children and Yuuri.  I just want you to be happy.  When you’re ready, please come back to practice.  I promise I’ll explain everything.  We all love you, you know,” Viktor said letting Yurio go.

It took a good ten minutes for Yurio to return to the ice. He looked different when he got there.  _Crap.  I recognize that look.  He’s angry now.  He’s going to rage out on someone.  I just hope it’s not Yuuri.  It was my idiot idea to have Yuuri coach him in the studio.  Please, don’t divorce me over this Yuuri. I know Yuuri loves him enough to succeed at calming him.  I just hope Yurio doesn’t do anything rash_.

“Listen up you two, I know what I’ve decided seems like a punishment.  Maybe it is, but I promise it’s not without purpose.  I can help you both better this way.  Yurio when you skate with your emotions out of balance you’re not living up to your potential.  You can squeak by on anger, but overall your performance suffers.  I’ve known you a long time now.  When you’re out of whack emotionally, time off the ice helps you center enough to skate better.  Minami, I need you to improve technically.  You have a great deal of charisma and stamina, but it’s useless because you seemed to have developed some bad habits.  I want you to train with me because with my undivided attention you will improve.  From here forward, you should both remember that as your coach I can be your worst nightmare.  This is no longer a game of poker.  Trying to beat each other will not cause you to win.  This is a game of blackjack.  Your first mission is to beat the house.  In this metaphor, I am the house,” Viktor said. 

“Hey, chicken,” Yuri said to Minami.

“Chicken,” Minami asked with a perplexed look on his face.

“Yeah, chicken.  What else would you call someone with your haircut,” Yurio said, “I want to apologize.  I’ve been an asshole.”  _You’re still being an asshole!  What sort of half assed apology was that Yuri?_

“It’s ok.  I know I can be a little annoying at times,” Minami said.  _I hate that I agree with that assessment.  At least, he’s trying to deal with Yurio_ , Viktor thought.  At that moment, a noise rang out from somewhere in the rink.  It was clearly a cell phone, but the music blaring out of it was annoying.  Viktor was saved the trouble of asking whose phone it was when Yurio glided to it.  _You’d think no phones at practice would be an obvious rule. Viktor felt his temper slipping out of his control._

“Oi! NO PHONES AT PRACTICE,” Viktor shouted, “I shouldn’t have to tell you this, Yurio!”

“Cool it, old man;” Yurio shouted back, “I forgot to put it on silent!”

“If you don’t want to spend the next three hours doing nothing but basic ballet, you will silence that phone and get back here now!”

“I’M TRYING,” Yurio screamed back.  He reached his phone and saw what was causing it to go off then screamed, “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!”

_Oh my god, is he ok?  It sounds like something terrible.  I hope it’s not grandpa_ , Viktor thought before shouting, “Yurio, are you alright?  Is it your grandfather?”

“NO.  PRACTICE IS OVER FOR ME TODAY, OLD MAN,” Yurio screamed as he threw his phone, “SO MUCH FOR FRIENDSHIP!  I’LL BE IN THE FUCKING STUDIO IF ANYONE DECIDES THEY GIVE A SHIT,” Yurio screamed as stormed out of the arena.  _I’m confused.  Was I really that bad?  I definitely bit off more than I can chew.  I wonder what was in that text message.  Oh well, I still need to train Minami.  I can’t let this distract me too much.  I’ll talk to him later_ ; he thought and continued practice with a confused looking Minami.

……

Practice ran until dinnertime.  Dinner was usually a rambunctious event.  Today it would have been silent and sullen but for the frequent outbursts from the twins.  Yurio barely said two words the entire time.  Minami looked like he was going to pass out.  Yuuri looked stressed.  _Day twenty-one of training someone other than my husband and I’m an abysmal failure.  At least we’re not attached to the onsen anymore; we’d be scaring off customers.  I shouldn’t have pushed Minami so hard.  He’s about to fall asleep in his rice bowl.  Yurio’s silence is disturbing.  I don’t know what to do.  When he screams at least I know what’s bothering him.  Silence is not like him.  I’ll have to ask Yuuri later about studio time_ , Viktor thought as he tried to eat and tend to the twins. 

Once the meal was over, Viktor and Minami cleared the table and did the dishes.  Yuuri and Yurio bathed the twins and put them to bed.  Yurio’s behavior with the twins had surprised him and Yuuri.  Yurio was under no obligation to help with the twins.  However, every night since he arrived he helped get the twins to bed.  Most mornings Viktor woke up to find Yurio snuggling Esfir.  _Maybe he is changing.  I really was too hard on him earlier.  I didn’t even yell at him when I said it.  I know how much that kills him.  I was an asshole_ , he thought.

With the dishes done, twins sleeping soundly, and athletes in their rooms sleeping, Viktor finally had some time alone with Yuuri.  As he looked around their bedroom, he congratulated himself on his superb design.  The Katsuki family had generously given them the land as a wedding gift. The land was attached to the hot spring, but not part of the onsen.  Viktor had designed the home himself:  three floors, five baths, large kitchen and dining area, six bedrooms, and this master bedroom. The third floor was for athletes and visitors.  It had four smallish bedrooms and two bathrooms.  The second floor was for his family.  There were three bedrooms and two bathrooms.  The first floor was for common areas and Viktor’s office.  His bedroom was his favorite part of the house.  It was his and Yuuri’s. 

Yuuri exited the attached bathroom in his favorite comfy robe.  Viktor couldn’t help but grin.  That robe had once belonged to him, but Yuuri had taken it over at some point.   Yuuri caught him staring and gave him a withering look.  _Crap! He’s mad. Not that I blame him.  Yurio is such a pain in the ass.  I need a way out of the dog house.  If I know my husband, I know he can’t resist a compliment maybe I should try…_

“Have I ever told you how great you look in my robe,” he asked giving Yuuri his best Viktor grin.

“A million times, Viktor,” Yuuri said flatly.

“Well it’s true every time I say it.  It looks so damn sexy on you,” Viktor persisted.

“Come off it, Vitya!  Do you really think this kind of flattery is going to distract me,” Yuuri asked as a blush developed across his cheeks.  _Yes, and I’ve got you where I want you.  I love that you still blush even after three years of marriage_.

“I’m sorry about Yurio.  I didn’t know what else to do. His attitude needs adjusting and time in the studio has always helped him before.  How bad was it?  Maybe I should send him under the waterfall again,” Viktor asked.

“I don’t know if you need to go that far yet,” Yuuri responded, “It was a rough day.  I should probably feel honored that he’s comfortable to act out in front of me; but I just feel tired and wish he wouldn’t.  He was doing so much better before… But that wasn’t even the biggest problem today.  Yurio might kill Otabek Altin…”

“Wait, what does Otabek have to do with anything,” Viktor asked.

“Hold on,” Yuuri said looking at him as if he were an idiot.  _A fight with Otabek would explain a lot_ , he thought as Yuuri fiddled with his phone.  When Yuuri found what he was looking for, he handed the phone to Viktor.  On it was a tabloid picture of Otabek on his bike with some woman sitting behind him. 

“So,” Viktor still didn’t get it.

“Tell me you’re not this obtuse,” Yuuri said incredulously.

“I don’t understand.  Am I missing something or just being stupid?  Because any idiot could see that Yurio has had that poor man wrapped around his small angry finger for years,” Viktor asked.

“Anyone except the one person it’s hurting the most,” Yuuri said as he cuddled into his husband, “Yurio obsessed over it all day.  He feels betrayed.  He kept muttering, ‘He could’ve at least told me.  After all the crap about being friends, he hides this.  What is wrong with him?  Acts like I’m…’  He looked like he wanted to cry.  On top of everything, when Otabek called him before dinner Yurio ignored it.  I’m worried about him.  He’s in so much pain over his grandpa and the move is still fresh.  He didn’t need this too.  I know his feelings for Otabek are strong, but he doesn’t want to talk about any of it.”

“I thought that they were more or less settled with that,” Viktor said, and then he kissed the top of Yuuri’s head.  _I mean they give every indication that they’re a couple.  Everyone at the baptism noticed how they acted around each other._

“Apparently not,” Yuuri replied, “But, I think today woke him up.  I think he realized he can’t run from what he feels.  Now he’s just…

“Angry,” Viktor finished as he pulled his husband closer, “It’ll work out, so, stop worrying.  A tall order for you, I know.”  He leaned in and kissed him hard. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri said a little taken aback.  Viktor pressed his lips against his and didn’t think of work or children the rest of the night.

 

 

 

 

               


	2. Yurio is Yurio and That Means Yurio is Angry

 

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

It was midnight and Yuri Plisetsky couldn’t sleep.  He tossed and turned in his large bed while his mind raced.  _I’m on edge.  I haven’t been like this in three years.  I thought I was better at controlling my anger.  I was wrong.  I’m lying here wanting desperately to kick something, someone, anyone, Grandpa, Beka, or both.  Where did I go wrong in life?  I have a stupid grandpa who is dying on purpose.  I have a stupid friend who keeps things from me_ ; he mused as his mind returned to its favorite topics: Grandpa and Beka. 

_I shouldn’t be mad at grandpa.  It isn’t his fault.  I just can’t help it and that makes me feel like shit.  Beka deserves it.  How could he?  He acts like I’m so important to him then he goes and starts dating some woman without talking to me.  The man let me sleep on him twice.  What did that mean?  Is he just that nice? Then the way he hugged me goodbye last time… I thought for a moment that...  I was wrong.  What was it the article said? “Mr. Altin has been spotted with this young woman every day this past week.  Often they’re riding his bike through the picturesque streets of Almaty.  The other day Mr. Altin was overheard confessing his love to her at a five star restaurant. Mr. Altin declined to comment…”  The picture was the worst.  He was smiling with that woman hanging on him. Stupid Beka.  I want to hate him.  I feel like I hate everything_ ; he thought as tears threatened.  He choked them back.  He wouldn’t give either of them the satisfaction.  _Grandpa wouldn’t want me to cry about this.  I want to though.  Beka isn’t worth…Except that he is.  He is amazing and I’ve lost something I never had a chance at.  I’m losing my only family and only friend.  I’m so mad I don’t know what to do_ ; with no one around to act for the tears fell and they didn’t quit until he was asleep.

He awoke at his usual time the next morning, early. He walked down the stairs to the second floor and entered the twins’ bedroom.  Being able to grab his goddaughter from her crib, feed her, and cuddle her in the morning before training began had become his favorite part of the day.  She was always awake when he’d creep quietly in.  Ichiro was almost always still sleeping.  He seemed to take after Yuuri in that respect.  Viktor or Yuuri would bring him down a bit later.  Today was no exception, but to his surprise he saw Yuuri there too cooing over both of his children. He jumped a bit when Yuri closed the door.

“Oh, Yurio, you surprised me,” he said in that soft warm voice.  _Motherly… that’s what he is.  That’s what pisses me off so much.  Three years and it just dawned on me.  He tries to mother everyone.  He tries to mother me.  It’s so freaking weak.  It’s downright feminine.   I can’t believe I used to idolize this idiot.  How did Viktor fall in love with this?  Where’d the eros go?  Does it just vanish when he’s off the ice?  I want to yell at him or slap him for it.   I mean come on.  No man is supposed to be that motherly.  Then again, it’d just feel wrong.  Just like hitting your own mother.  I didn’t sleep well enough to trust myself not to do it right now, though._

“Yeah, didn’t men to startle you.  I’ll leave,” Yurio said not wanting to do something or say something rash. 

“No don’t go,” Yuuri said, “I just couldn’t sleep anymore for a change of pace.  So, I came here to check on them.  Esfir loves it when you cuddle her in the morning.  You don’t have to do it, though, you know Viktor and I can handle them.  I don’t want you to feel responsible for taking care of them.”  Something about the way he looked when he said this calmed Yuri for a moment.  _He’s worried about me.  I can’t be an asshole when he’s just worried about me.  I don’t need to be mothered; but he’s not a bad person just an annoying one._

“I am her godfather.  Seeing her every day is one of a few things I like about this place.  Besides, just because you can handle it on your own doesn’t mean you should or have to…” Yuri trailed off.  It seemed like a lifetime ago that Beka was saying the same thing to him back in Moscow.  Thinking of Beka brought back all the anger.

“You don’t have to worry about me, Katsudon,” Yurio said unable to control his annoyance, “I’m perfectly capable of helping out, training, and winning.  Unlike some people, I won’t let a tough year in my personal life effect me.”  _Why am I arguing with him?  I’m not even mad at him, really.  I went too far.  Shit.  He looks so stricken.  Viktor is going to murder me and I couldn’t even blame him.  That was below the belt._

“Yuri, have you called Otabek back yet,” Yuri asked quietly, maternally.  _I was wrong. I am definitely pissed at you, Katsudon.  Viktor would have just told me to act right or leave.  You have to go right for the jugular, though_ ; he thought.

“I have absolutely no reason to call that moron,” Yuri said combatively, “I don’t even know why you’d think I’d care.”

“I’m worried about you.  You won’t talk to me and I understand that.  But, it seems like you aren’t talking to anyone.  I thought maybe Otabek might…”

“How many more times do you need to hear it,” Yuri said trying to maintain his control, “I am fine.  I’m not some weak willed person.  I’m stronger than I look, Pork Bowl.  Now, are you going to let me hold her or not?”  _I wouldn’t be surprised if he said no.  I’m acting like an asshole._   However, after contemplating it a moment Yuuri simply handed his daughter to Yuri. 

“I don’t think you’re weak, Yurio.  I think you’re having a rough time and not talking about it.  I used to be the same way.  I internalized everything and never accepted help with my problems.  It made me a nervous wreck.  It’s not weak to have feelings.  It’s not a weakness to express them.  It’s not even weak to occasionally need help from others.  Viktor showed me all that four years ago.  It was a difficult to learn and I still struggle with it, but I wouldn’t go back for anything.  I know I can rely on others now.  I can rely on Viktor, my best friend.  I guess it’s just made me so much happier I can’t help but want the same for others.  Anyway, come down stairs when you’re ready.  I’ll have breakfast ready in a few minutes,” Yuuri said as he hastily exited with Ichiro in his arms. 

“Who asked you, Katsudon?” Yuri muttered angrily at Yuuri’s retreating back.  The babe in his arms kept him from shouting or kicking. 

Yuri looked down at his goddaughter.  A very Yuuri like look of inquisitiveness graced her face, “Oh, come on now kid! I’m really ok.  You believe me right?”  Esfir’s face broke into a grin that seemed to suggest she wasn’t buying it. 

The rest of the day went more or less smoothly.  Viktor didn’t kill him.  He had actually managed to offer a clumsy apology to Yuuri before studio time.  He called his grandpa later that day to confirm when his flight would arrive later that week.  He wanted to go to Tokyo to meet him at the airport, but grandpa didn’t want him waiting there if his flight got delayed.  They’d meet at the Hasetsu train station.  It had been nice to hear his voice, though he sounded weaker than usual.  He received three texts from Beka; he still couldn’t respond to them. He slept fitfully that night and had a strange dream.

In his dream he was drowning, but somehow not in water.  He’d been tossed overboard a ship that was sailing across some gelatinous muck.  Grandpa was there, undead, trying to push him to the surface.  Grandpa’s touch was cold as ice; it terrified him and he struggled against the muck.  The more he struggled the faster he sank.  Dream Yuuri and Viktor were panicking as they tried to save him.   They threw out a line to him, but he couldn’t grasp it.  Yuuri was about to jump overboard to try and save him, but Viktor stopped him.  Beka suddenly appeared and dove off the side of the ship to rescue him, but ended up being swallowed by the muck.  The darkness closed in on him then.

Yuri woke up fighting his blankets.  A cold sweat clung to his whole body.  _I’m cracking up.  I was wrong.  I’m just like damned Yuuri. I hate this.  Vulnerable, I hate this feeling._ He tried to go back to sleep, but couldn’t.  He found himself looking at his phone.  _What time is it in Almaty right now?  Maybe Yuuri was right, I should talk to him.  At the very least I should let him know I don’t want to talk right now. It’s really none of my business who he decides to date.  I’m just being a selfish jerk.  I let myself believe he felt more than friendship for me because that’s what I want.  As his friend, I should be supporting him.  I haven’t felt like this in years.  I just want to make everyone feel as bad as I do, but I know I shouldn’t take it out on other people._ He opened up the messages.  He decided to respond with:

[I’m sorry I haven’t gotten back to you yet.  I’ve been busy here.  Grandpa is coming to visit soon.  Congratulations on your new gf.  Don’t have much time, so, I might not respond if you text.  Good night if you’re still up.]

That’d have to do for now.  He was just going to grin and bear it.  Grandpa was coming soon.  That was something to look forward to.  Though to be completely honest, he still had half a mind to slap the old man silly for not looking after his health.  He drifted back to sleep.  When he woke up the next morning, he saw that Beka had answered his message.

[Yuri, I really need to talk to you.  I don’t want to intrude on your practices, though.  I know you’re busy.  When you get a chance, please call me.  I have a lot to tell you.] 

Yuri felt his whole body dissolve into a pain fueled rage.  _I’m not calling you so you can talk to me about how wonderful your new girlfriend is.  I don’t know if I ever want to hear your stupid voice ever again!  Don’t you understand I was trying to be nice about not wanting to talk to you_ , he thought as he punched his pillow. 

……

His eyes scanned the station frequently.  Chicken head was buzzing beside him.  _Why did I want to bring you, again?  Oh yeah, I’m supposed to be making up for being a jerk.  I regret my decision.  He’s too much.  What is wrong with him?  He’s like an over excited child_ ; he thought.

“Yurio, what time is your grandpa’s train supposed to get in again,” Kenjirou asked.

“Two, just like the last time I told you.  We’re very early,” he responded flatly.  This guy was wearing him out.  Thankfully, he remained silent for a few minutes. 

“Hey, Yurio…Thanks for inviting me.  I know you don’t like me very much, but it’s nice to get away from Viktor and Yuuri being annoying for an afternoon.  Plus, Viktor’s coaching is hellish,” he said somewhat apologetically. 

“It’s no trouble.  Time away from those two is probably good for all four of us.  I’m pretty sure those two idiots are actually reining it in for us. You’re right about Viktor’s coaching.  I still can’t believe he kept me in the studio for two whole weeks before letting me back on the ice.  Not even Yakov and Lilia were that bad,” he said.  Kenjirou’s complaints about the amorphous blob of affection that Viktor and Yuuri were had endeared him somewhat to Yuri. 

He mustered his best Viktor voice then said, “Yurio, no training for you until you’ve danced away your emotions!  Kenji, we’re going on a ten mile run because you couldn’t land that loop!  Hooray, me, I’m an excellent coach!  Ah!  Yuuri, my sweet darling love, let me hang all over you as I kill our skaters with exhaustion and not even let them skate!  Give me a kiss…Yuck!”  Chicken laughed and then countered.

“At least he’s not as bad as Yuuri.  ‘Oh, Yurio, you haven’t eaten breakfast yet!  How will you be able to skate!  Kenji, you really need to stretch better.  We don’t want anyone to risk injury!  Vitya, I love you so much, of course I’ll kiss you as you kill our skaters!  You’re such an excellent coach’,” Kenjirou said in a perfect imitation of Yuuri, “I didn’t know he’d be such a nag.  He’s as bad as my mother.”  _Ok this guy is pretty funny._ The both laughed for a while.  When they calmed down, Yuri checked his phone again.  _Watched pot never boils…_

“You must have really idolized Viktor to come here for training knowing how annoying they are together.  I mean you probably could’ve gone anywhere,” Kenjirou said after he looked up from his phone.  

“Not really.  I mean Viktor was great and all, but I never really idolized him as a skater that much.  I grew up watching him fall on his ass in practice often enough to dispel any ideas that he was perfect.  How about you?  Is training here everything you ever wanted?”

“That’s a difficult question to answer.  To be honest, I was looking forward to training with Yuuri more than Viktor, but he’s only started to coach us on the ice this week.  He seems to be letting Viktor do it most of it.  His mothering is kind of annoying, but honestly I don’t mind it that much.  I always like sharing the ice with him.  When I heard he and Viktor were going to coach, I was really looking forward to learning from him.  Maybe I expected too much.  I probably shouldn’t complain.  It’s just ever since I saw Yuuri in his debut I wanted to be like him,”  Kenjirou smiled wistfully, “I can still remember  sitting in the living room of my parents apartment eyes glued to the television.  I remember when he landed that Lutz...”

“It wasn’t a Lutz it was a loop,” Yuri interrupted.  Kenjirou’s eyes went wide with realization.  _Well fuck.  Now he’ll never shut up…_

“You’re right.  It was a loop.  Looking back on it, his technique that year was kind of sloppy.  Maybe there’s hope for me yet.”  _Thank you for not making a thing out of this._

“You’re improving very quickly.  Viktor’s demon training is working, Kenjirou,” he said; still too thankful that he hadn’t been teased about his old admirations for the Pork Bowl to be mean. 

“Call me Kenji.  I hate being called by my full name.  Only my father calls me Kenjirou.  I like Kenji best,” he said.

“Ok, Kenji it is.  God knows I’d get rid of Yurio if I could, but it does help to distinguish,” he said scanning the station again.  He still wasn’t seeing what he wanted.  _I hope nothing’s happened to him.  His text said he was on the train.  He should be here by now._

“Hey, Yurio is that man over there…um… what’s his face? Opec Atherton,” Kenji asked nudging his shoulder.  _Opec Atherton?  Why would I know an Opec Atherton?  What is he talking about_ ; something in his expression must have asked the question for him.  Kenji elaborated, “You know the Kazakhstani figure skater.  You know that guy who you’re friends with. The one Yuuri has been nagging you about.  The one that doesn’t smile…”

“Otabek Altin?”

“Yeah, isn’t that him right there with an old man,” Kenji pointed to his right.  Yuri’s head snapped in the direction he was pointing.  Sure enough, Otabek was there pushing a big cart full of luggage.  It was definitely him.  If the black leather jacket and jeans didn’t give him away; the stone face would have.  _What the hell is he doing here?_ Kenji was also right that an old man was accompanying him.  The man looked to be about his grandpa’s height, but looked frail and ill… _Grandpa.  He’s gotten so bad so fast. I want to kick something again.  Calm down.  I can do this.  Just call over to them_. 

“Grandpa, over here,” he shouted then started his way towards them. 

**_Otabek Altin_ **

Otabek Altin was tired today.  The flight from Kazakhstan had taken a good ten hours and included a layover. He’d had to arrive at the airport a few hours before hand.  He’d been travelling since eleven last night.  Thankfully, he was able to sleep a bit on the flight.  When he arrived at the Tokyo airport he was held up by customs.  Once he was through, he still had to wait another hour before Nikolai’s flight arrived.  It’d been a relief and a shock when he saw Nikolai.  The old man greeted him so warmly, but his health had clearly declined.  They boarded the train to Hasetsu together.

“So, Otabek Altin, tell me what is going on.  I didn’t think you intended to leave Almaty,” Nikolai demanded of him the minute they were situated in their seats.  Otabek sighed.  He hadn’t really talked about it that much to anyone.  He’d given Victor and Yuuri the bare bones of it, but he hadn’t been able to really talk about it yet.  He had wanted to talk to Yura, but he was too busy. _Too busy my ass…He’s avoiding me because he thinks I lied to him again.  He’ll probably never talk to me again._

“I’d have to dig a bit, but I do have some vodka with me if you need a little encouragement,” Nikolai said somewhat humorlessly.

“No, I’m in training now.  I can’t drink.  I’ll tell you,” he said nervously.  _Here goes nothing_.  He drew a large breath to calm his mind then said, “It all started with that damned picture.  I was coming out of practice one day and my cousin was there.  We are very close, but I haven’t seen much of her since her marriage.  See we bonded early in life because we knew each other’s secrets.  She was not in love with her husband, nor any man, when they married.  He had discovered her secret and thrown her from their house.  So, I put her on my bike and drove off.  I didn’t think anyone would be watching.”

“It was actually nice that week.  It was like old times.  We went everywhere together even practice.  I was happy to have her back.  I even think I smiled a time or two.  We went on rides through the city and to good restaurants.  She always liked fancy food.  I told her all about my friendship with Yura, our visit, and how my training was going.  She told me about a woman she had started seeing, her job, and how she was looking for an apartment.  We had the great idea that I should practice talking to Yura about how I felt.  I didn’t think anyone would be listening.  I spent the rest of the week helping her find an apartment in Almaty.  I never thought anyone would misconstrue…”

“When the article was published, it put me in a tricky spot.  It was easy enough to clear up the misunderstanding as to my cousin not being my lover, but that just seemed to create more questions.   My parents and coach were suddenly very interested in my dating life.  I didn’t lie to them.  I don’t know why.  I could have just let them go on thinking I was the person they thought.  I’ve dated women in the past.  It wasn’t as if I didn’t enjoy it.  It would have been easy to let them think I was just waiting for the right woman.  I didn’t though.  I told them the truth.  I told them I was in love with Yura,” Otabek’s words failed him suddenly.  _I hope he doesn’t ask for more.  I can’t talk about my mother breaking out in tears of shame.  I can’t talk about how my father won’t even look at me anymore.  I can’t talk about how my coach kicked me out of the rink and dorms because he “didn’t want any unexpected scandals.” I don’t even like thinking about those things right now_ ; he thought.  Something from his thoughts must have come across his face because Nikolai looked as if wasn’t going to press that much.  After a few moments of silence, Nikolai pressed again.

“So, you told your parents and coach you were in love with my Yura…”

“Yes.  After they knew, I couldn’t stay.  I’ve spent the last few weeks sleeping on one of my friends from my DJ days’ couch with my things in storage.  He always knew it was possible I’d fall for another man.  However, with his girlfriend and baby space was limited.  I wasn’t allowed to stay in the dorms once my coach let me go.  My parents wouldn’t let me come home.  They don’t want my younger siblings exposed to me.”

“I’ve tried to contact Yura since the day the article published.  He sent me one message saying he was busy and probably wouldn’t be able to talk to me.  I know better.  He doesn’t want to talk to me.  I got desperate a few days ago.  I called other Yuuri.  I gave him the broad strokes of what was going on.  He and Viktor told me to come here and train with them.  They said if I arrived today we could travel the rest of the way together.  So that’s that,” he concluded.  He felt that lump in his throat again.  Then he felt something unexpected.  Nikolai’s hand grasped his shoulder.

“You’re going to be alright.  Things will work themselves out.  Yura will be an uphill battle.  He always is.  It’s unfortunate that this day in age information is everywhere.  He probably saw that article on his phone and got the wrong idea.  I wonder which of us he’s going to be more upset with.  I’m still dying and you were cheating with a woman.  I expect we’ll both be in the dog house,” Nikolai said with a glint of humor in his eyes. 

“It’ll be me.  He won’t let himself be angry with you,” Otabek said.  _He wouldn’t hold it against you.  Me, however, I’m dead.  Remember three years ago when he was angry he’d kick people.  I know I’m the one who told him it was childish, but I kind of wish for it now.  This silence is killing me_ ; Otabek thought.

“We’ll see,” Nikolai chuckled darkly.

……

The Hasetsu station was larger and busier than he expected.  Navigating it was difficult.  They were far enough from tourist areas that all the English disappeared from the signs.  They circled the station once.  Otabek scanned for Yura’s blond hair.  His long flowing locks would stand out.  He was pushing the cart with all his and Nikolai’s things.  They had a lot together.  Otabek had more than his usual because he wasn’t returning.  He didn’t understand what Nikolai’s excuse was.  He scanned the station again and then he saw him.  He was standing next to a young man and they seemed to be having quite a conversation.  Yura was grinning at him.  Then the man pointed at them.  Otabek felt like he should recognize the young man, but couldn’t place him.  Yura’s eyes met his for a moment.  Then he heard him shout, “Grandpa, over here!” 

Otabek watched as a blond streak ran full force at his travelling companion.  _Yep, I’m the one in the dog house.  Can he seriously pretend like I’m not even here_ ; he thought as Yura’s companion began to approach. _Who the hell are you anyhow, mystery man?  You look like a chicken with that haircut.  Tell me you’re not dating this guy, Yura…Not that I have any right to tell you no, but really!?_

“Hello, I’m Minami Kenjirou.  Please call me Kenji,” the chicken said in English extending his hand to Otabek.

“Hello, I’m Otabek Altin,” he replied with all the politeness he could muster.  Kenji, the chicken, squawked a bit as he shook hands with him.  Otabek may have used more force than necessary in the gesture. 

“Geeze, Beka, rein it in a bit.  That look on your stupid face could kill the man,” Yura said in a sarcastic voice.

“Oh, you finally noticed I was here.  You’re too kind to me.” Otabek answered back.  _I am too tired for your shit, Yuri Plisetsky.  If you want an argument today you will get one.  I really don’t want to hear you defend your chicken boyfriend anyway._

“Sorry, I was surprised to see you.  Aren’t you supposed to be in Almaty taking romantic drives with some woman?  I was a little worried you were a mere figment of my imagination…”

“I was rather surprised to see you as well.  I know you’re so busy with everything here you can’t even pick up the phone you’re always staring at to call me.  I’m amazed Viktor the demon let you out of his sight long enough to pick us up.”

“Maybe I don’t have the time to associate with lying assholes,” Yura shouted at him. 

“Oh yeah cause you read some stupid article, I’m a liar!  Meanwhile, you don’t even tell me about your chicken boyfriend!  How long have you two been together,” Otabek shouted back.

“Kenji is not my boyfriend you idiot!  Not like it’s any of your business, anyway!”  At the sound of his name being mentioned the chicken in question looked at the two of them a confused expression on his face.

“Excuse me, could someone please explain why you two are yelling about me,” Kenji asked with genuine confusion.  _Is he an idiot?_

“They’re just having a lover’s quarrel. You don’t speak any Russian,” Nikolai asked Kenji.

“I think I’ve learned how to say “thank you” and “that’s good.”  Also, I know “I love you” and “kiss me” thanks to Viktor and Yuuri.  We speak in English for the most part at the house.  Why _is_ Otabek even here,” Kenji asked equal parts nervous and confused.  It suddenly dawned on Otabek why the chicken didn’t understand what was going on.  He felt majorly embarrassed.  Yura turned red too.  _We are in a train station having a shouting match in Russian.  We haven’t argued this badly since I told him being physically violent towards people was immature.  Kill me now.  Just kill me now.  Remember when I used to not be a crazy person.  Those were good times_ ; he thought.

“Yura, I raised you with better manners.  You shouldn’t be discussing this poor young man in Russian if he can’t understand what you’re saying;” Nikolai said reproachfully as if their shouting match was nothing out of the ordinary, “Otabek is moving here to train with Yuuri and Viktor.  Mr. Kenji, would you mind showing me to the nearest restroom?  It was a long ride from Tokyo.”

“Grandpa, I can…,” Yura began.

“You can stay here and finish your argument.  Mr. Kenji seems more than capable of showing an old man where a bathroom is.  However, maybe you two should bring the volume down a bit.  You wouldn’t want to attract unwanted attention.”  He took off with Kenji towards the restroom.  Yura glared at Otabek.  _Well at least he’s shouting at me.  I couldn’t stand the silence.  I should apologize or something.  I don’t know what to say.  I’m not entirely sure I understand what I did wrong.  It’s not like he would even let me explain_ ; he thought.

“Beka, I’m sorry,” Yura said quietly.  Otabek was too shocked to reply.  So, Yura continued, “I know I have no right to…I mean it’s none of my business who you date.  If you like her and want to date her, then that is the end of it.  What is she like?  Her picture was very pretty.”  _If I didn’t know him better I’d worry that he’s about to break down.  This wasn’t about me being a liar.  He’s jealous.  He thinks I’m in love with someone other than him.  I’d be flattered if this whole situation hadn’t been so easily avoided by him actually answering my calls.  I should put him out of his misery a bit._

“She’s family.  Her name is Luma.  She is my soon to be divorced lesbian cousin.  If you’re going to read stupid articles about me, the least you could do is check a reputable source for my explanation.  Or, you could just let me explain by calling or texting.”

“Like I cared that much anyway…”

“Yeah, I know you don’t care.  You can’t even find time to call or text.  I really needed to hear from you.  You don’t know what I’ve been through the last month.  I needed my best friend.  I thought the term applied to us,” Otabek said unable to keep the pain out of his voice.  He looked down at his feet.  _I love you and you don’t even care about me.  I love you.  Is it really that difficult for you to see?  I wish you had called, even if it was just to yell.  This silence was the worst of it.  Even if you don’t want to admit you love me, wouldn’t a friend have let me confide in him_ ; he wondered.  When he looked up, Yura was close to him.  His green eyes were holding back tears.

“That’s not fair, Beka,” he said choking a bit, “I have been so angry lately.  I didn’t want to call you like that.  I didn’t want to yell.  I didn’t want to say something stupid.  I didn’t want you to hate me for... It doesn’t matter.  I’m sorry.  I’ll do better next time.  What happened?”

“After the pictures, I was confronted about my love life.  I told them the truth.  I told my family about being bisexual. I also told them that I would never love a woman because I’m in love with a small, angry, blond, Russian who happens to be my best friend,” _Shit!!!! I’m doing that thing where I’m honest again.  Not how I wanted this to go.  Not how I practiced it.  This was supposed to happen after a romantic walk on a nice date! Instead I blurted it out during/after a stupid fight.  I’m an idiot!  No, I’m the king of the idiots.  I am the supreme idiot_ ; he thought as he slumped against the cart full of luggage.  He tried to look anywhere other than at Yura right now.

“You love me,” Yura asked sounding unsure.  _Who the hell else fits that description_ , he wondered. 

“Yes.  It’s been all roses and candy, too.  Not only am I rewarded with your silence, but I get kicked out of my home and rink for it.  Good news, though, I still get to represent my country in competition.”  He was staring at his feet again when he saw two black sneakers in his sight.  Suddenly he felt it; Yura had put his arms around him.  He breathed in and thought; _I didn’t know how much I needed this._

“What’s with you today?  You never volunteer hugs,” Otabek asked. _Shit he’s going to pull away now._

“It’s what best friends do, right?  Plus, I can’t say it here.  Not in this place where everyone can hear me and see me.  I’ll have to say it to you later,” Yura said actually tightening his hold on Otabek before letting him go completely.

“Yura, what are you talking about,” Otabek asked.  _I’m entirely too tired for riddles today._ He didn’t get an answer, though.  Nikolai and Kenji were back from the restroom.

……

It was quick car ride to the house.  Kenji drove.  When they pulled up the whole Katsuki-Nikiforov family was waiting to greet them.  Nikolai was getting a welcome party according to a banner being held by those triplets.  Otabek recognized most of the people by face from the wedding and baptism.  However, he couldn’t remember their names that well.  He’d have to reintroduce himself.  When he looked again, he was surprised to see other Yuuri’s sister holding a sign with his name on it as well.  Apparently it’d be a party for them both.  Kenji parked the car and they all exited.  Otabek took a deep breath.

_That’s nice, but I just want to rest right now.  I don’t want to deal with this many people…What does Yura want to tell me?  I guess I’ll have to wait through dinner at least.  Welcome home, me._

“Hey, jerks! One of you could have told me to expect Beka,” Yura shouted at Viktor and Yuuri.

“It really was kind of a mean trick, guys,” Kenji said.  Otabek’s attitude toward him improved greatly once he understood that he was just a rink mate.  Thankfully, the guy didn’t appear to hold grudges. 

The meal that they prepared was delicious.  Many different Japanese dishes graced the fancy table.  Otabek did his best to try them all rejecting only the pork based dishes.  The twins had gotten much bigger since the baptism.  This time he was able to hold the boy, Ichiro, before they were put to bed.  He was strongly reminded of other Yuuri when he looked at the boy.  Other Yuuri was a gracious host.  He talked with Otabek in Russian mostly.  Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki were very kind.  However, with their limited English and Russian it was difficult to talk to them.  Kenji, the triplets, their parents, Yuuri’s sister, and Mrs. Katsuki were all in deep conversation.  He triplets and their parents left after desert.  Mr. Katsuki, Minako, Viktor, and Nikolai were getting along very well.  Nikolai had broken out his vodka and Mr. Katsuki had his sake.  They were all getting increasingly drunk and inappropriate as the evening wore on.  Nikolai was saying things to Minako in Russian that were making those who understood blush at the overtly sexual overtones to his comments.  The party started falling apart when Viktor began removing clothes.  Mr. Katsuki was singing loudly and receiving disapproving looks from his wife.  Minako and Nikolai were both ruddy faced and singing along with Mr. Katsuki.

“Sorry everyone, I’m going to take Viktor up to our room and check on the twins.  I’ll be back in a bit,” Yuuri said to them.

“Yuuri, when we get upstairs I’m gonna make you forget how sexy pork bowls are,” Viktor slurred lewdly while naked from the waist up, “After we’re done, you’ll have a whole new idea of sex appeal.  The best part is I love you and we’re married, so, there won’t be any talk in the morning.”  Before Yuuri could stop him, he leaned in and stole a sloppy kiss.

“Vitya,” a beet red Yuuri chastised as he dragged him out of the room.  _Would it be alright for me to leave now?  I won’t be the first person to leave now.  I’m so tired._   He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Yura try to shag Nikolai to bed. 

“I’m not ready for bed, Yurotchka!  Leave me be!  Mr. Kenji, you look like a thirsty man.  Take our good friend Viktor’s place.  Otabek, join us as well.  One drink won’t kill you,” Nikolai slurred.  Yura was glaring at him.  Kenji looked like a deer caught in the headlights as alcohol appeared in front of him.  _He’s going to be hungover tomorrow.  He can’t seem to say no to his elders.  Better him than me._

“No thank you, Nikolai.  I’m actually going to turn in soon,” Otabek practically yawned in response.

“You should follow his example, old man.  You’re making a fool of yourself.  This can’t be good for you,” Yura griped at his grandfather. 

“Yura, don’t nag your grandfather!  This is a celebration; have fun,” Nikolai responded easily.  Yura scowled at him then got up from where he was sitting by his grandfather. 

“Come on, Beka.  You’re tired I’ll show you to your room.  You haven’t been upstairs yet, right,” Yura said grabbing his hand and yanking him from his seat. Otabek had expected him to drop his hand once they were out in the hall, but to his surprise he didn’t.  _What are you thinking, Yura?  Is this on purpose?  Shit I can feel my pulse racing.  Can he feel it to_ , he wondered as they ascended the stairs.  They got to the third floor. 

“On the left we have the bathroom we’ll be sharing from now on.  The room right next to it is mine.  Across the hall is grandpa’s room next to Kenji’s.  They gave him the largest room on this floor.  Their bathroom is the last room on that side of the hall.  This room,” Yura opened the door and continued speaking, “Is yours.”  _This was nice of him, but unnecessary.  I could’ve found this on my own…_

Otabek went into the room a bit.  It was nicer than he’d expected.  It was a decent size.  His luggage was tucked into the corner of the room and the rest of his possessions would arrive over the next few weeks. The room would accommodate everything he owned.  He turned and saw Yura standing there closer than he expected.  Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.  Yura put his hands on his face and pulled him into a kiss.  _What the actual fuck!  He kissed me!  I should kiss him back instead of standing here like an idiot.  Shit! How do I work my hands and face again?_ It was too short a time before Yura broke the kiss and made a move as if to leave.  Otabek reached out and took his hand.

“Yura, wait.  Explain.”

“I couldn’t do that at the station,” Yura said blushing fiercely, “Also, I love you.”

“What?”

“Don’t make me say it again, please.  I had a hard enough time saying it ten seconds ago.”

_He loves me! He loves me!_ Otabek pulled him in and hugged him then whispered, “Thank you, I love you too.  Stay with me tonight, please.”

“What the fuck, Beka,” Yura said pulling away slightly, “I don’t want to do stuff right now.  Just because I told you I loved you doesn’t mean…”  He said looking really uncomfortable. 

“That’s not what I meant.  I wasn’t thinking of that.  I just want to sleep nest to you.  Besides, I don’t want to do that today.  I didn’t even want this to be how you found out about my feelings.  I told you out of exhaustion after an argument.  It was equal parts cliché and unromantic.  I don’t know which I hate more.  I had wanted to do things better.  I’m not saying I don’t ever want to do stuff.  Sometime soon might be nice.  Tonight, though, I just wanted you to be with me and maybe cuddle a bit.  It feels better this way, right,” Otabek asked.  _Okay, so I would feel better this way.  Fuck!  I am so weak right now.  I hope he doesn’t hate me for it._

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not tonight.  You already know most of it, anyway.  I will tell you everything tomorrow.  I just want you here, at least until I fall asleep.”

“I’ll be right back.  I have to use the bathroom and change.  I won’t leave you tonight,” with that Yura closed the distance between them and kissed him lightly on the lips again.  He left the room to get changed.  _Damn him!  I swear first thing I’m going to do when he gets back is kiss him good and proper!  That is the last time he sneak attacks me with kisses.  Crap I’ll have to wear clothes to bed tonight... I also need to brush my teeth.  Where did I put everything?_

Otabek used the other bathroom at the end of the hall to brush his teeth.  Yura was already in his bed when he got back.  He pulled back the covers and got in beside him.  _Here goes nothing_ , he thought as leaned down and kissed Yura’s cheek.  When Yura turned his head with a questioning look, Otabek seized the opportunity to kiss him full force.  This wasn’t quick and innocent the way Yura had kissed him.  Yura moaned into his mouth.  _Shit! I can’t stop!  I should stop!  Also I should just keep kissing him.  Good grief this feels amazing.  Shit!  My devious plan is backfiring.  How long have we been at this_ ; he thought.  One kiss had already turned into several.  Otabek was on top of him now his right leg between Yura’s. 

Yura then moved his hands around his waist and pulled him in closer.  They were now flush on each other: face to face, chest to chest, and hip to hip.  Yura’s legs were parted slightly around Otabek’s.  Yura’s hips started to grind into his.  Before he was fully aware of what he was doing, Otabek began to grind and thrust back.  This seemed to go on forever.  Yura was practically panting beneath him between kisses.  Otabek stopped kissing him long enough to attack his neck.  Yura gasped at the contact and started to thrust his hips. 

“Beka, you’re going to leave a mark” Yura said as he pulled Otabek’s head up off his neck and looked him in the eyes.  _Shit! Those damned eyes of his.  They’re going to be the death of me…_  Yura pulled him back into another kiss.  Otabek’s hips began to thrust back on their own volition.   Yura was moaning beneath him.  He could feel his arousal as well as his own, and he groaned.

“Beka,” Yura whispered desperately.  _Shit!  I can’t hold it_ , he thought.  Yura suddenly moaned and rose off the bed a few inches his whole body seemed to be contracting. 

“Beka…,” he hissed as his arms clung to him.  _Fuck!  There I go too_ , Otabek thought as he let out a low growl.  They both collapsed onto the bed. 

“I thought you were too tired to try anything with me tonight,” Yura said breathlessly in his bratty voice.

“I thought you weren’t interested in doing stuff, brat,” Otabek said a little out of breath himself.

“I thought you just wanted to cuddle.”

“I do want to cuddle.  This wasn’t the plan.  I just wanted to get you back for stealing two kisses before.  It took a turn I didn’t expect.  I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to lure you here with false pretenses.”

“It’s better than fine.  I need to change before we sleep though,” Yura said as he pushed Otabek off of him.  “I’ll be back soon.”

_Shit this was my last clean pair of easily accessible underwear.  I’ll just have to be commando under my shorts tonight.  I can’t believe that just happened.  We didn’t even do that much, but damn it was intense…_ He thought as he used the tissues on the bed stand to clean himself.  He kicked his underwear into the corner of the room and pulled his sleep shorts back up.  The door opened and he heard the bed springs squeak.  He climbed back into bed.  This time when he put his arms around Yura he just pulled him close.  He was surprised when he snuggled back into him. 

“Beka, grandpa looks terrible doesn’t he?”

“He’s sick.  It can’t be helped.  He seems happy, though.  He was a little worried you’d be angry with him when we got to the station.”

“I am mad at him.  I don’t know why he’s choosing to leave me.  He’s not even trying to stay,” Yura’s voice had that edge to it again, “It’s like he doesn’t even care about me.  I don’t know what I’m going to do without him.”

_What do I do for you?  I’d cure him if I could.  I want to solve this and I can’t.  If I can’t solve it what should I do_ , he thought.  He pressed his lips on top of the golden haired head.  Otabek felt Yura’s shoulders move involuntarily as his breathing hitched.  He tried to pull him even closer, but the laws of physics only allowed so much. 

“You heard those doctors.  The medicines wouldn’t buy him time now.  Hell, the chemo would probably kill him faster.  I think he wants to enjoy his time with you now.  He knows he can’t win, so he’s fighting for the time he has left.  Time I know he wants to spend with you.”  Otabek heard a soft sob from the man he was holding.  Suddenly he felt the lump that had threatened earlier returned.  Tears involuntarily rolled down his own face. _I hope he doesn’t see._ They stayed like that a moment.  Otabek was starting to drift off when Yura asked him out of the blue:

“Hey Beka, you don’t regret anything from today, right?  I kind of threw myself at you before and I didn’t really want to stop things…”

“Don’t be ridiculous.  I’m as much to blame as you are.  However, I demand less drama and more forethought when we do this again.”

“Beka, you sound like you were you crying,” Yura accused in an odd voice.

“If you don’t tell, I won’t.”

“I wouldn’t.  I was just worried.  Are you ok?”

“I will be with some sleep.  Goodnight, love.”

“Night, love.” 

Otabek fell asleep hard moments later. Yura stayed with him the whole night.  When he woke up the next morning, he was smiling.  He looked at the blond hair glistening in the morning sun and smiled.

**_Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov_ **

Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov couldn’t help but grin at his scowling hungover husband.  He thought the situation was a little funny. 

“It’s not funny, Yuuri.  I have half a mind to throw all three of them under the waterfall today.  Kenji could rehydrate.  Those other two could use some time in cold water.  No one should have to hear that.  Yuuri I think I’m dying…” Viktor said as he turned grey and left their bed to throw up again.  He returned a moment later.

“You’re not dying.  You’re hungover,” he responded giving him two aspirins and his water bottle. “They deserve a day off.  Kenji couldn’t tell Nikolai no.  Otabek’s been through a lot.  Yurio should get some time to spend with Otabek and his grandfather.  You know how rough it’s been for him lately.”

“Minami needs to learn to say no and the other two need to just not.  They’d deserve it today.  Also, I don’t get hangovers.  I’m clearly dying.” 

“You’re not twenty anymore.  You get hangovers like everyone else. You’re overreacting to this thing with Otabek and Yuri…”

“I’m not overreacting.  You’re underreacting.  Yurio is way too young for this behavior.  Who the hell does Otabek think he is…This isn’t funny!”  Yuuri couldn’t help himself as he giggled. 

“Yurio is nineteen, Papa Vitya. Otabek is a good guy.  They pretty clearly love each other.  Leave them be,” Viktor groaned in response.  “What are you going to do when Esfir and Ichiro start dating?”

“The whole Yurio is my son bit is getting a little old.  I’m simply disgusted as his coach.  For our children, I have a perfectly rational solution.  I’m locking Esfir away on her fourteenth birthday and not letting her out until she’s sixty.  The boy will get the same treatment, especially if he continues to look like you.  Hey maybe we could…”  _Yeah, I’m over reacting Mr. I’m locking away the children once they turn fourteen.  At least he’s fair.  Sure Yurio isn’t like our son. He practically lived with us in Russia.  He took over our guest room.  We cook his meals, he lives here rent free, and you’ve looked out for him since he was like eight and you were twenty…_

“Viktor, whatever you’re thinking the answer is no.  He’s an adult with a sex drive.  Get over it.  Take the day.  Spend it with me and the twins.  We could go to the beach when you’re feeling better.  I’ll talk to Yurio. Relax.  I’ll be back with a tray,” he leaned down and kissed the bald spot on top of his husband’s head, and left their room.

He went up the stairs to tell the three of them that practice was cancelled for the day.  He had no idea what to say to Yurio.  _I don’t have much room to talk to Yurio.  I think I’ll just stick to the ole “we don’t want you to risk injury” bit.  He’s going to kick me or something.  This isn’t going to go well.  Kenji first…_   He approached the second to last door on the left and knocked.  He heard a loud groan from within.

“It’s open.”  He entered and saw Kenji curled into a fetal position on his bed.  He looked slightly better than Viktor, probably because he’d clearly showered.

“Kenji, practice is cancelled for the day.  Take two aspirin and drink plenty of water.  I’m heading to the store soon, if you need something text me.  Try not to let Nikolai get you drunk again.  You’re supposed to be training.”

“Don’t worry, Yuuri.  I’m never drinking again.  Thank you, for getting us out of practice.”

“Feel better,” he said as he closed the door behind him.  _Yurio is next.  I’ll probably just let Otabek sleep and have Yurio tell him when he wakes._ When he knocks on Yurio’s door there’s no answer.  He knocks again and no answer.  As he’s about to knock a third time it dawns on him; _Ew… I’m trying really hard to be better about this than Viktor.  Please, God, let them both be fully clothed_.  He prays as he knocks on Otabek’s door. 

“Just a minute,” Otabek calls.  A moment later, he opens the door and stands in the door frame.  _Thank god he’s clothed._ “Can I help you, Yuuri?”

“Yeah actually, I just wanted to let you know we aren’t going to do any practice today.  Maybe you, Nikolai, and Yurio could take the day and have some fun. I wanted to tell Yurio, but he isn’t in his room.  Maybe he’s in the bathroom or something,” _I sound lame.  The bathroom door behind me is wide fucking open.  I just don’t want to make Otabek anymore uncomfortable looking_ , he thought before continuing.  “Could you let him know, and that before you take off for the day I’d like to talk to him?”

“Of course, when should I tell him to see you?”

“I’ll be in the kitchen for the next hour, and then I’m going to the grocery store.  Before I leave would be preferable.  Thank you.” 

“Of course,” Otabek’s face had gone a deep red, “Thank you for…”

“When you’re both ready for the day, send him down,” Yuuri said in what he hoped was a nonthreatening voice.  He turned and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.  He turned on the coffee pot and prepped a tray to take to Viktor.  Two eggs, bacon, toast, a glass of water, and now coffee completed the breakfast.  Viktor was still up, but he seemed to be doing better.

“It looks good.  Thank you,” he delved into his breakfast quickly.

“Not a problem.  Do you think you’re up to taking care of our children while I go to the grocery store?”

“Yeah, I think the worst of it is gone.  Plus, the whole point of taking the day was to have some time with my family, right?” 

“Right.”

“How is the rest of our ever expanding household?”

“Kenji is never drinking again.  Yuri was still sleeping.  Otabek was the only one moving,” Yuuri said, _No need to tell him that Yuri was still in Otabek’s room.  He seems to have finally calmed a bit._

“Nikolai?”

“Ended up at my parent’s inn last night.  He and my dad were talking about taking in a bath.  Minako went with them.”  Yuuri said with a small groan. 

“Ok.  I’m going to check on the kids.  Then sneak in a shower.  Can I do anything while you’re shopping?”

“A load of laundry and clean the counters, please don’t touch anything else.  I’m going back downstairs.  I’m supposed to meet Yurio there before I go.  Picnic at the beach when I get back?”

“Sounds perfect.”

When he got back to the kitchen, he poured himself a cup of coffee and warmed up some left overs for his breakfast.  This was his room.  It was a large room.  The appliances were top of the line.  The counters were exquisite.  There were east and west facing windows, so it was always bright.  There was even a large table where they usually had their meals.  The dining room was really only used for special occasions.  He was doing the dishes when he heard Yurio’s light step at the entrance. 

“Beka said you wanted to see me?”  Yuuri turned to face him and felt the nerves settle in.  _Shit!  I should’ve just let Viktor send them to the waterfall.  He’s not going to like me talking to him about this.  Why did I volunteer to do this?  I can’t even…Is that a hickey on his neck?  WTF! Yurio! You could’ve at least tried to hide it with makeup or something.  Ok, Yuuri, deep breaths.  This isn’t the end of the world.  He’s listened to you before.  He will now._

“Yeah, take a seat,” he said sitting down at the table.  Yurio sat across from him.  _Shit! No words!_

“What’s up, Yuuri?  You’re acting weird.  Do you know where my grandpa is?  He wasn’t in his room.”

“Nikolai is at my parents’ inn, long story.  Actually, I guess that first I would like to congratulate you on working things out with Otabek.  I’m very happy that you’re together again,” _I’m blushing.  I know it.  This is bad.  Yurio looks so embarrassed.  Crap!_

“What…”

“Look, Yurio.  I know I don’t have room to lecture you for last night.  However, as your coach I’d like to remind you that … intimate activities have been known to lead to injuries in the past.  It is, of course, a choice the two of you should make for yourselves,” _I’m babbling like an idiot…_ Realization seemed to dawn on Yurio’s face then.

“We didn’t… It wasn’t like that.  I’ve never even done that.  Why would you even think?”

“Otabek’s room is directly above ours.  We heard things.  I guess it sounded worse than what we thought,” _I have to be purple right now.  He looks like he’s going to die.  Damn you Vitya!  How do I always end up dealing with this kind of stuff?_ “Viktor was pretty upset about it, actually.  He wanted to send you to the waterfall.”

“Oh my god!  He’s such a hypocrite.  You two were always doing gross stuff during training back in Russia.  This isn’t even any of his business!  That old man has no right…”

“Yurio, calm down.  I’ve dealt with Viktor.  You’re right. We don’t have room to talk.  It’s not just the training.  You’re like family to us.  It was difficult to hear.  How would you feel if it you heard Esfir or Ichiro like we heard you?”

“That will never happen! When they turn fourteen, I will lock them in their rooms until they’re sixty!”   _It must be a Russian thing.  I’m going to just ignore him_.

“I think right now Viktor wants to lock you up until you’re sixty, right now.  He’s being ridiculous.  Look it’s not just about risking injury.  Maybe next time you two want to fool around, you can use your room instead.”

“We weren’t doing anything that would risk injury! For crying out loud, I’ve never… I wouldn’t even know…”  If it was at all possible, Yurio turned even redder.

“Yurio, you’ve never… Do you know anything about…”

“THIS STUPID CONVERSATION IS OFFICALLY OVER, PORK BOWL!”  With that, Yurio shot from his seat and ran out the kitchen.

“If you need anything you know you can always ask me or Viktor,” Yuuri called after him.  _That went better than I thought.  Also, did I just offer to have the sex talk with Yurio?  I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!_


End file.
